


Elsewhere

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, biker!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Catherine Foster's only concern was to make the best grades she could and eventually earn her masters degree in Art History. She never expected to attract the attention of the Harley-riding Bucky Barnes. If the rumors are true, attention from him is the last thing she wants. (Basic premise inspired by Sarah McLachlan's song Elsewhere.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Maria Hill, bucky barnes/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"Excellent work, Miss Foster."

Professor Wilson set Catherine's paper in front of her, face up, with a bright red "A" at the top.

"Thank you, sir."

Catherine tucked a strand of her long, chestnut hair behind her ear and skimmed the pages for notes until she noticed the professor was approaching Barnes. That's all anyone ever called him. The professor set the paper down without a word. Barnes picked it up and flipped it over. Must have been a bad grade to be turned face down.

He flipped the first page up, and she saw the "C."

Not too bad.

"Don't forget the test on Friday," the professor announced.

A collective groan filled the class.

"Dismissed."

Wanda bounded down the auditorium stairs and tapped Catherine on the shoulder.

"Lunch plans?"

"I was going to grab a quick sandwich at the deli. You want to come?"

"Sure." She stepped aside as Catherine stood and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "So, how'd you do on the paper?"

"Fine."

"Ugh. Another A. You make us all look bad."

Catherine chuckled. "And how did you do?"

"B."

"That's not bad at all, Wanda."

"It's not an A."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Come on."

They ate lunch at the deli just off campus. Catherine read through her history notes while Wanda talked.

"The party is supposed to be hot. It's at the Sigma house."

"A frat party? Really?" She looked up from her notes just long enough to make a face. "Frat guys are gross. Especially at frat parties."

"You call chiseled and gorgeous 'gross?'"

"No, I call drunk up to their eyeballs with luncheon meat hanging out of their mouths like tongues 'gross.' I don't care how attractive they are."

Wanda pulled Catherine's notebook away.

"Hey!"

"All you ever do is study."

"Because I want to do my best. Give it back."

Wanda set it back on the table and pushed it forward.

"Your best is amazing enough to let it slack for a night or two."

"You know I don't like those parties. And my parents would kill me, anyway."

"There we go."

"What?"

"That's the real reason. Parental fear."

"They're paying for my entire college education. They even let me follow my love of art by studying art history, even though they wanted me to follow in one of their footsteps. I don't want to disappoint them."

"You're twenty-three. You're almost done with your degree. Cut the strings."

"I'm almost done with my BA. The masters degree is next, and it's full steam ahead."

Wanda shook her head. "Is it because you got to travel before college? Is that how you can stay so focused? You don't have your head full of daydreams?"

"Maybe." Catherine shrugged. "Or maybe I just really want this."

"You _are_ relentless when you want something."

Catherine smiled and checked her phone.

"I need to get back. I have another class in twenty."

"Heaven forbid you walk in late," Wanda said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

They split up once they were on campus. Catherine power-walked across the open grounds until she got closer to the student union, where the crowds got dense. She opened her bag to grab the notebook for her next class. She looked down for just a minute, and collided with someone. She was suddenly wet, warm, and a little sticky. Coffee.

"Sorry. That's my fault." She looked up into Barnes's deep blue eyes and panicked. "S-sorry. So sorry, definitely my fault.

"It's ok." He stared down at the front of his shirt, now soaked. "I wasn't really watching, either."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I'll buy you another coffee."

He smirked. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't very good. That's why it wasn't scalding hot. I've been nursing that for a while."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey." He put his hand on her arm, and she tensed. Completely froze. "Are you ok?"

"No. I mean… yes. I'm fine. I'm just…"

"You're sorry?"

She glanced up at the small smile on his face. He ran a hand through his long hair, and tucked an errant strand behind his ear.

"Extremely."

"You're Catherine, right?"

"R...right."

"Yeah. You're in my World History class." He tossed his cup into a nearby trash bin, and put his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"So, you're always this nervous?"

"No, I…I just..."

"You're afraid of me."

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you."

He bent down and picked her notebook up from the ground.

"I think you might need this." He wiped his sleeve over the coffee stain at the top. "Hope it didn't mess up your notes."

She took it and flipped through.

"No… everything looks ok. Thanks."

"See you in class Friday."

She looked up, and he smiled. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. He ducked his head and walked away.

She shook herself from her fear. The rumors about Barnes were enough to scare some of the professors, and she'd literally run into him and spilled his coffee. She was sure she was about to be killed, or at least yelled at.

Everyone was staring. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, lowered her head and shuffled away as fast as she could. The class she was hurrying to was one of her favorites, but she had trouble focusing. Her notebook smelled of coffee, and she kept seeing his blue eyes. He was nice to her. Why? Did he have an ulterior motive? What could he possibly want from her?

She struggled to pay attention all through class. When they were dismissed, she got up and practically ran from the room. She just wanted to go home.

"Hey, Catherine."

She slowly came to a stop at Barnes's voice. He stepped closer and handed her a notebook.

"To replace the one that got coffeed."

"Did you just use coffee as a verb?"

He smiled. "So, you _can_ speak an entire sentence."

The heat flooded her cheeks, and she bit her lip.

"Yes, I did. I used coffee as a verb. And I hope that's the right kind of notebook. I only got a quick glance at it."

She looked at the specs on the cover. "Yes, it's the kind I use." He smiled when she looked back up. "Thank you, Barnes."

"Call me Bucky. See you Friday."

He winked as he walked away.

Catherine drove home and went straight to her bedroom. She pulled out the coffee-stained notebook, and the notebook from Barnes… no, Bucky. She sat down and started to transfer her notes to the new notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine waited until the last possible minute to walk into World History. She glanced at Bucky, but quickly looked away. She went straight to her seat at the front of the class and sat just as the professor began passing out the test papers.

"Everything all right, Miss Foster?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, and set the paper in front of her. She began as soon as he walked away.

—

Monday's class, the tests were handed back with their grades. The professor placed her paper in front of her and pointed to the B- at the top of the page.

"Do we need to talk?"

"No, sir. I wasn't focused. It's my own fault."

"I wouldn't normally complain about a B, but you're a wonderful student, and you're always early to class. If something is going on, please come talk to me."

"Thank you, Professor Wilson. I'm ok. Really."

"Ok."

He patted the table and moved along.

After class, Catherine ran up the stairs, past Bucky, and out the door as quickly as she could, but the crowd in the hall slowed her down. Bucky touched her arm.

"Hey. You have a sec?"

"Umm… not really."

"I'll make it quick. You make good grades in that class. I've been pulling straight C's."

"That's not bad."

"Yeah, well, today I got back a D. I need help."

"Help?"

"Would you be willing to help me study?"

"Like a tutor?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I, uh… I don't have a lot of free time." Her eyes shifted from his face, to the crowd, to her feet.

"I'd pay you."

"I don't really need the money."

Bucky stared at her, then nodded. "Ok."

"Sorry, it's just—"

"No. I get it. No worries."

He gave her a half hearted grin as he backed away, then turned around and walked off.

Catherine let out a long sigh. Why? She didn't need his attention. Why was he suddenly hanging around? For a tutor?

—

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this stupid party."

Wanda pulled her through the throng of people while she bopped to the music.

"We'll have fun. You'll see."

"No, you'll have fun."

"Come on. Just try to enjoy yourself."

A chant of "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" rang through the air.

"Oh, yeah. I'll enjoy myself a lot," she said as she rolled her eyes.

An hour later, Wanda was making out with a frat guy in the corner of the main room. Catherine tried to blend into the crowd, close to the edges of the room, to avoid being noticed, but it didn't work.

"Hey, baby."

His hand went straight to her ass, and she pushed him away.

"Ooh, feisty."

She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. His breath stank of a toxic blend of alcohol.

"Get off me." She shoved at him, but he held on.

"Come on, baby. Let's make out."

"No. Let me go."

"Don't be like that."

He grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her. She used the distraction to slap him across the face. When he pulled back, she shoved him as hard as she could, and he tumbled to the floor.

"What the fuck?"

Everyone stared at her as she stormed out. Wanda chased after her.

"What happened?"

"That jerk was all over me."

"So? He was cute."

"Seriously, Wanda?"

"That's why you go to frat parties."

"No, that's why I _don't_ go to frat parties. I'm leaving."

"You came in my car."

"I'll call a cab.

"Catherine, just come back inside."

"No. There's no way I'm going back in there. You go. You were having fun."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone."

"Yes, you are. Not really in the mood to be around you, anyway."

Wanda glared at her, "Fine," and went back inside.

Catherine sat on the curb. It would take a while to get a cab. She searched for the number on her phone browser, completely tuning out the rumble of an engine that slowed in front of her.

"Catherine?"

She looked up at blue eyes peeking from a helmet.

"Bucky?"

His motorcycle idled beneath him.

"Are you ok?"

"Just calling a cab."

"In this area on a Saturday night? You'll be out here at least half an hour."

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I know."

Bucky took off his helmet and turned off his engine.

"Can you wait inside?"

"I am absolutely _not_ going back into that building with those creeps."

"Ok, look, I'm heading over to a bar about five minutes from here. Wanna come?"

"Oh, great. One frat house to another."

Bucky chuckled. "It's not that kind of bar."

"Oh… well, I don't think I should go to a biker bar."

He shook his head. "Try again."

"Gay bar?"

Bucky's eyes went wide and he laughed. "Is that a new rumor? I'm gay now?"

"You know about the rumors?"

"Sure."

"They don't bother you?"

He shrugged. "It is what it is."

He held eye contact, and something in it felt genuine to Catherine.

"Well… what kind of bar is it?"

"Just a pub. No rowdy crowds. I know the owner." He held his helmet out to her. "Ever ride a Harley?"

"Not even a little." She stood and brushed herself off.

"All right." He helped her put the helmet on, then held the bike steady as she climbed on behind him.

"So glad I wore jeans tonight… for so many reasons. Where's _your_ helmet?"

"You're wearing it."

"Don't you have another one?"

"I don't usually have passengers. It's ok. We're not going far."

"Catherine!" Wanda ran toward the street, but stopped at the sight of Bucky. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving this ridiculous party."

"But…" she stared at Bucky. "Do you _want_ to leave?"

"Wanda, Bucky's not kidnapping me. He asked me to go, and I agreed. And if I'd have said no, he would have been ok with that, too."

Wanda scoffed.

"He's already proven it, unlike that jerk jock frat boy."

Bucky turned at the waist to look back at Catherine.

"Someone in there hurt you?"

"Tried to make out with me. I slapped him in the face and left."

Bucky chuckled. "Sounds like she can take care of herself, Red."

"Catherine—"

"I'm fine Wanda. I'll see you Monday for lunch."

"Call me tonight. No matter what time. Ok?"

Catherine nodded, and Bucky revved the engine.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He pulled her arms around him until he felt her against his back.

"Hold on."


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky finally turned the engine off, and patted Catherine's hands, which held tight to his shirt, wrapped around his waist.

"We're here."

She slowly opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Is this thing off?"

"Yes."

"Why am I still vibrating?"

Bucky chuckled. "You'll be fine."

He removed the helmet from her head and tucked it under his arm.

"So, your friend owns this place?"

"Yep."

"It's… nice."

Bucky chuckled. "I know it's not what you're used to. I've seen your car. Maserati?"

"My dad bought it for my twenty-first birthday."

Bucky held the door for her, and followed her in.

"I have a table back there."

He pointed to the far right corner, to a booth with a "reserved" plaque. He let her sit, then took a seat across the table.

"That car was a birthday present?"

"Yeah. I know, it's extravagant."

"You must live in one of those ritzy neighborhoods."

"Woodcrest."

Bucky let out a long whistle. "Very ritzy."

"Hey." A tall, blonde man approached them. "This table is reserved."

"Yeah, for me."

"No. This table is reserved for my best friend. And no woman this classy would ever be involved with my best friend."

"Catherine, this is Steve. He's the owner of this dump."

"Watch it." He shook Catherine's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, how did you meet this guy?"

"World History," she said.

"Huh?"

"She's in my World History class, man."

"You picking up co-eds now, Buck?"

"Be cool, Steve. She's gonna run out of here."

"Not before my cab gets here," she said.

Bucky chuckled.

"What can I get you to drink, Catherine?" Steve said

"Just a diet soda. Whatever you have is fine."

"It's almost ten, she's not already wasted, and not ordering alcohol. She's a keeper."

"Beer, Steve. I'll have a beer."

"Be right back," he said with a smile.

Bucky shifted in his seat. "Don't pay attention to him. He likes to mess with me."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since we were kids."

"And you're still best friends?"

"Yep."

"I think that's great. People usually grow apart."

"We did. For a while."

"What happened?"

Bucky glanced into her eyes, then looked away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Nah, just… Steve and I both joined the army at eighteen. When we got out, we went down separate paths."

"But you reconnected."

"He knocked some sense back into me."

Steve set their drinks on the table. "Who knocked what into who?"

"Can we get a little privacy? There's a reason I chose a booth way in the corner."

"Yeah, enjoy your drink, punk."

Catherine smiled and played with her straw. "So, how did he knock some sense into you?"

Bucky sighed. "The rumors you've heard about me aren't all lies. They're not true anymore, but they were once."

"Which rumors?"

"I was in a biker gang. That's the separate path I took. I was in college, and got hooked up with the wrong crowd. We caused some destruction. I was arrested a few times."

"There's one rumor… they say you tortured a guy for three days, then killed him."

"That's one of the lies. I've never killed anyone."

"Just tortured?"

Bucky smiled. "No, that part's a lie, too."

Catherine let out a breath, and Bucky smiled.

"Relieved?"

"Well, yeah. I did put a lot of trust in you letting you bring me here."

He nodded. "You did."

"So, arrested for?"

"Vandalism, mostly. One robbery. We hit the house of our leader's old boss."

"How long were you in that life?"

"Three years."

Catherine flinched. "How long were you in the army?"

"Five years."

"Wait… how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight. And you're…?"

"Twenty-three."

"Junior year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Senior."

"So, you decided to give college another try?"

"Yep."

"Why did you stop going the first time? College wasn't cool enough for the biker gang?"

Bucky grinned. "No. I was asked to strongly consider withdrawing by the Dean. I hadn't broken any rules or laws yet, but the gang had been hanging around, and everyone knew what I was involved in. I fought it at first, but the professors really came at me hard. They actually pushed me to quit."

"That's horrible."

"So, I'm determined to do well this time. But I'm struggling in some areas."

"Like history."

He nodded.

"Bucky… you still want my help?"

"Really?"

"When you asked me before I thought you had another motive. I never expected you really wanted to learn. I'm sorry. I let the rumors affect my judgement."

"Everyone does." He shrugged.

"Still want my help?"

"Not want. Need. I need your help."

"Then you've got it. We'll have to compare class schedules and find a place to meet on campus."

"Nights would be better for me. I have classes in the morning and work afternoons and evenings."

"Nights will be difficult. My parents… no, they'll never... Unless I tell them I'm tutoring another student… just not who."

"Lying to the parental units?"

"You want my help?"

"I just don't want you in trouble because of me."

"I'll take the risk."

"Why?"

"Because, you… you're trying to turn your life around. You're trying to do better. I think you deserve a second chance. I want to help, if I can."

Bucky smiled and leaned forward on the table.

"Is your fee going to kill me?"

"I'm not charging you. I told you, I don't need the money."

"I thought that was just to get me to go away."

"Well, it kind of was. Doesn't mean it was a lie. I want to help. As a friend."

"I don't think your existing friends will like that."

"Lucky for you I don't have many friends. Just Wanda."

"You mean Red?"

Catherine laughed. "Yeah. She probably hates you already for that."

He smiled. "I find it hard to believe you don't have more friends."

"I'm picky with who I spend my time with. I've known Wanda all my life. And, honestly, she's moving in a direction I don't care for."

"It's just college. Don't give up on her."

"Right. Maybe I'll knock some sense back into her." She smiled at him.

"Some of us need that. Maybe you need that."

"Mr. Barnes, I'm offering one last time. Do you want my help?"

"Yes. Please. Just never call me Mr. Barnes again."

She smiled. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cath, thank God! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Wanda. I'm in the cab, on my way home."

"What in the world were you doing with Barnes?"

"He saw me on the curb and didn't want to leave me there waiting for a cab."

"Where did you go?"

"His friend owns a small bar. He was on his way there, so I went with him. It wasn't like he could bring me home."

"Oh, I can see that now. Catherine Foster riding into Woodcrest on the back of a Harley."

"Exactly. I called the cab from the bar."

"So… what's he really like?"

"He's actually very kind, Wanda. Most of the rumors aren't true."

"Yeah, says him."

"I believe him. I told you about the day I spilled his coffee."

"Yeah, you were terrified."

"I was. But he was really nice about it."

"I don't know, Cath."

"I know you don't, but I do. And I need your help."

"With what?"

"He asked me to help him with World History, and I agreed. I'm going to be meeting him at night a few times a week to help him study."

"Catherine!"

"I need you to help cover. You know my parents."

"They'll die."

"Yes. And they'll die if they find out I went to that frat kegger, but you'll cover for me with that."

"That's different."

"You're right. It is. That was a bunch of drunk college kids making out. This is me helping someone."

"Cath… I'm sorry I made you go."

Catherine smiled. "You're forgiven. Will you help me?"

Wanda sighed. "If you think there's something good about him, I trust you. Just… promise me you'll call me if anything ever goes wrong."

"I promise."

"Then I'll help."

—

Bucky sat on his bike in the library parking lot as Catherine pulled in. They exchanged smiles as she shut off the engine and got out of the car.

"Ready?" He held out the helmet.

"I can't believe I'm getting back on this thing."

"I told you, your car in my neighborhood…"

"Yeah. Sore thumb."

She put the helmet on and Bucky drove them to his apartment, ten minutes away. It wasn't a bad neighborhood, but the old model cars were definitely an indication of the economic status of the residents. He was right. Her car would have been glaringly obvious here.

He unlocked the door to his third floor apartment, and motioned for her to go inside.

"Sorry there's no elevator."

"It's not your fault. Besides, three floors isn't a tall building. I guess they figured it wasn't needed." She took a look around. "It's neater than I expected."

"Just what were you expecting?"

""I don't know. Old pizza boxes on the table. Clothes over the couch?"

"It's called a trash can and a hamper. I have them and I use them."

She was relieved to see a small smile on his face. The last thing she wanted to do was offend him.

"Ok," she said, "where are we doing this?"

He motioned to the couch. "This is the only room other than the bedroom, so… I pull the coffee table close to the sofa."

"Let's get started."

"I, uh… I got some diet soda for you."

Catherine smiled. "You didn't have to do that. Thank you. I'd love one."

They spent a couple of hours going through Bucky's notes, what little there were, and going over old tests.

"I think you'll do better if you just take more notes," she said.

"It's all in the book."

"Yes, but when you write things down, it connects better to your memory. Trust me. Start taking more notes. In class, while you study, just write out the things you're having trouble remembering."

"I guess it won't hurt to try that."

"No." She checked her phone. "We have to get back. The library will be closing soon, and I have to get home in time."

—-

Catherine gasped as Bucky flopped into the seat next to her in class.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting our first test score back since you've been helping me." He shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought we should see that grade together."

She smiled. "I like that idea."

Professor Wilson stared at him as he handed Catherine her test.

"Excellent work, Miss Foster."

His eyes were questioning, but she ignored it.

"Thank you, sir."

He flipped through the tests to find Bucky's.

"Barnes. Front of the class?"

"Eager to get my grade, sir."

Professor Wilson set it face up on the desk.

"An improvement. Keep that up."

"Yes, sir."

Bucky smiled, and held up the test to Catherine.

"B+," he said.

"See? I told you. Notes make the difference."

"I think something else made the difference."

"What?"

"You."

He held her gaze, not for the first time over the last couple of weeks, with such an intensity that she stopped breathing for a second.

"I just pointed you in the right direction."

"No, you've been amazing."

"Well, I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Maybe not. Doesn't mean I don't want you."

Heat flooded through Catherine. Bucky smiled, and she knew her face had to be fire red.

He put her out of her misery by facing forward as the professor began his lecture.

After class, they lingered until they were the only two people in the room. Bucky touched her arm as she moved to stand.

"Steve is throwing a party tonight at the bar for his wife's birthday. Come with me."

"I don't… I don't know, Bucky."

"As a thank you for helping me. Please?"

She smiled. "Ok."

"Just meet me at the library, as usual."

She nodded. Bucky stood and pulled her bag onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to lunch."

"Bucky, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

He shoved a hand through his hair, and it fell over his eyes a little. Catherine stared, fixed on the way he looked at her. She couldn't quite make out what he was thinking, but she saw that look more and more from him, and it scared her. It scared her, and warmed her. That scared her even more.

Bucky smiled at Catherine as they got off his bike.

"I think you're getting used to riding."

"What makes you think that?"

"You weren't digging your nails in this time."

"I've done that?"

Bucky nodded.

"I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "It's ok."

"Bucky…"

"Come on."

He held his hand out to her. She hesitated, but took it.

The bar was decorated with streamers and balloons. Steve was in the center of the room with his arm around a beautiful brunette.

"That's Maria," Bucky said. "Love of Steve's life."

"I feel a little out of place. I don't know anyone here."

"You know me. You know Steve. I don't know many of these people, either. Most of them are Maria's friends."

"Makes sense."

"Let's go say hi to the birthday girl."

Steve's eyes widened as they approached.

"Buck, man, you convinced her to come."

"No, I just asked her."

"Sweetheart," Steve said, "this is Catherine. Catherine, this is my gorgeous wife, Maria."

Maria shoved Steve's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Catherine."

"Likewise. Happy birthday."

Catherine pulled a small box from her purse and handed it to Maria.

"Oh, I like you already."

"She insisted that you don't show up to a birthday party without a present," Bucky said. "Especially when you weren't directly invited."

"Oh, that's ok. Any friend of Bucky's is welcome."

Steve winked at Catherine, and she blushed. Had Bucky become a friend? They all seemed to think so, but she didn't see friendship when she looked at Bucky. A friend wouldn't look at her the way he did.

He slipped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"Let's grab a drink and sit down."

She nodded and let him guide her through the bar. They sat at his reserved table, but Bucky sat next to her instead of across from her. Steve came over and sat there instead.

"So, how'd the test go?"

"Got a B."

"You must be a miracle worker, Catherine."

"No miracles. Bucky did the work."

Bucky smiled at her and took a pull from his beer.

"Steve, sweetie, come here!"

"The wife beckons. You two have fun."

Steve left them alone in their booth, and conversation died. Catherine was sure Bucky wanted to say something, but he sat silently watching the crowd as the jukebox alternated between upbeat and slow songs.

"Do you have a nickname?" he finally asked. "Catherine feels so formal, and if we're going to hang out more, I need something to call you."

"Are we going to hang out more?"

"I'd certainly like to." He smiled.

"Me, too. I don't really have a nickname. My parents and Wanda call me Cath for short.""

"Cath? Yeah, I'm not doing that."

Catherine smiled.

"How about Cat?" he asked.

She scrunched her nose. "Only if you have a death wish."

Bucky laughed. "Ok. Understood. Not Cat." A smirk played across his lips. "How about… Kitten?"

His voice dropped on the word, and Catherine gulped.

"I… Uh…."

"You've got three seconds left to veto Kitten, or that's what I'm calling you."

"You are not allowed to introduce me to people by that."

"I won't." Bucky's smile beamed. "Three… two… hiya, Kitten."

Catherine closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What have I done?"

Bucky slipped his hand into hers on the table, and worked their fingers together.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"I like this song. Dance with me."

She nodded and he helped her from the booth, then he didn't let go. He held her hand in his against his chest, and rested the other at the small of her back, holding her close. She found the courage to look up into his eyes, and he smiled. That same look was there. The look she couldn't read before was now unmistakable. The question was, did she want him, too? The answer?

Yes.

She relaxed against him as they rocked back and forth to the song, and the crowd faded into the distance.

The next song was fast, so Bucky took her back to the table. Just before he sat, Steve came over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Buck, I want you to come meet someone. Five minutes."

Bucky looked at Catherine. "Is that ok?"

"Absolutely. Go ahead."

He nodded and followed Steve, and Maria slipped into the booth across from Catherine.

"Thank you for the earrings."

"You're welcome."

"You and Bucky seem close."

Catherine glanced over to where Bucky and Steve stood talking to another man with an eye patch.

"I think we're getting there."

"I'm really glad you've been helping him. Steve told me about it. Bucky's made some bad decisions, but he's getting his life together."

"I know. He's told me."

Maria nodded. "Don't hurt him."

"What?"

"I met Steve before he reconnected with Bucky. He would tell me stories about his best friend, and how he'd taken a wrong turn. When Bucky came back into Steve's life, I was hesitant. I only saw the guy from the biker gang. But my opinion of him changed quickly. Whatever happens between you two… Bucky looks tough, but… just, don't hurt him."

"I don't plan to."

Bucky came back over and sat down next to Catherine.

"This looks like a serious conversation."

"Nah, I was just thanking her for the gift. And you! Steve told me all that hard work studying paid off."

Bucky grinned and shrugged.

"Yep. There's Mr. Modest. Can't take praise."

Catherine smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed that."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She smiled as she walked away.

"I like her," Catherine said.

"Good."

She stared at him a minute, until he chuckled.

"What?" he said.

"I need to be home in less than an hour."

"We have time."

"Can we go for a ride?"

"You wanna take a ride? Willingly?"

"Yeah."

Bucky smiled. "Sure, Kitten."

Catherine blushed and lowered her eyes.

"That's definitely your name now," he said.

They said goodbye to Steve and Maria, and drove toward the country. Bucky slowly picked up speed on a long stretch of highway, and Catherine clutched at his shirt.

"You ok?" he yelled back.

"Fine."

She splayed her hands across his chest, pulling herself more firmly against his back.

Rolling fields sprang up the further they went, and Bucky turned onto a long dirt road. He stopped about a mile in and cut the engine.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let's just hang out here for a while."

They took off their helmets and Catherine got off the bike.

"The sky is so much clearer out here."

Bucky took her hand, drawing her attention back to him. His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she'd never seen. He tugged her closer, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Catherine steadied herself with a hand on his thigh. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, and she let out a breath.

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She reached up and barely brushed her fingertips over his jaw, then pulled back.

His eyes searched her face.

"Should I not have done that?" he asked.

She stared at his lips, torn between answering him and kissing him again. Her parents would never allow this. But wasn't she a grown woman? Couldn't she say what her heart wanted?

Her eyes met his.

"You should do it again."

Bucky smiled, and pressed his lips to hers more firmly than before. His hand cradled her face, holding her close as he tugged her bottom lip with his own. She whimpered and grabbed onto his shoulders before circling her arms around him, and Bucky lifted her up to sit sideways in his lap.

After a while, they slowly broke apart. Bucky rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Catherine lifted his face with both hands.

"I'm sure."

She pressed her lips to his softly, for just a second. Bucky sighed.

"Let's get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine and Bucky sat on his couch, textbooks open on the coffee table, studying for their next history exam.

Bucky rubbed at his eyes and leaned back.

"I've had enough."

"We've only been at it for half an hour."

"Yeah, and I've had enough. If I have to cram one more date or name into my brain I'll explode." He sat up, and brushed Catherine's hair from her shoulder. "Why don't we find something else to do?"

He kissed along her neck, and she tilted her head to give him room.

"Those rumors about you were true. You're a bad boy."

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, wanting to make out instead of study. I'm just awful."

"Come on, you're doing so great. Don't slack off."

"What do I have to do to distract you?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

Bucky placed an open-mouth kiss just below her ear, and whispered, deep and rough.

"Let me distract you, Kitten."

Her eyes fluttered closed. "Maybe just a little while."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Bucky pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled her legs across his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They breathed heavily as their lips parted only to come back together.

"You drive me crazy, Kitten."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Bucky chuckled against her lips. "Yes, ma'am."

—

"Hey, Kitten."

Bucky straddled the bench next to Catherine at the table. He moved close, his legs enveloping her. She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Nah. I have to get to work." Bucky glanced at Wanda. "Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt friend time."

"Don't you have a class after lunch?"

"Yeah, but they need me at the garage."

"Bucky, you can't miss class."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry. It's one of my better classes. I can miss one."

"What's the class?" Wanda asked.

Catherine grinned at her. They'd had a couple of long discussions about whether Catherine had lost her mind or not. Wanda promised to try, and she was keeping that promise.

"Statistics."

"Really? What's your major?"

Catherine chuckled, and Bucky nudged her leg with his.

"What did I tell you, Foster?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just waiting for her reaction."

"Why?" Wanda said. "What is it?"

"Accounting," Bucky said.

Wanda's eyes went wide. "Accounting? Seriously?"

"Yes. Accounting. This one promised not to laugh when I told her, and she almost fell off the sofa."

"Baby, come on, you have to admit. Big bad biker wants to be an accountant? That's funny."

A slow smile spread across Bucky's face, and he leaned in toward her. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, and whispered.

"You just called me 'baby.'"

"I did, didn't I?"

He nodded. "I like it." He sighed and stood. "But I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, baby."

He winked at her as he walked away.

"Oh my gosh," Wanda said.

"I know."

"He's… nothing like I imagined."

"I told you. Those rumors are horrible."

"Still, even with you two right in front of me, I can't believe you're dating him."

"I don't even know if you can call what we do dating. We just… _exist_ together."

Wanda leaned in and lowered her voice. "Have you slept with him?"

"No! It's not like that."

"Then, what's it like?"

"It's… wonderful."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. We study, we talk, we kiss… It's just so easy to be with him."

"You know, a lot of people were staring while he was over here."

"Let them stare."

"Have you forgotten about your parents?"

The smile fell from Catherine's face.

"Cath, if they find out, you'll never see him again. They'll make sure of it."

"Then they can't find out. I'll talk to Bucky."

—

Catherine decided they should skip a night of studying and just be together, and Bucky jumped at the chance. She watched Bucky from their booth in the corner. He chatted with Steve at the bar while he waited for their drinks, and she loved how relaxed he looked.

He and Steve both smiled at her, and she blushed.

"What was that about?"

Bucky put her drink in front of her and sat next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Just talking to Steve."

"And you both happened to look at me and smile like idiots?"

Bucky laughed. "All right. You caught me." He nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply, and sighed. "I was just telling Steve how good things have been."

Catherine took his hand in hers and raised his knuckles to her lips.

"It has been good." She smiled, and hesitated. "Bucky, there's something we—

"Barnes!"

"Ah, shit."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Don't say anything. Not one word. Understand?"

She nodded, and a man decked out in leather leaned onto their table. Two others stood behind him.

"You think about my offer Barnes?"

"I told you I wasn't interested, Rumlow."

"And I told you to think it over. So, did you?"

"I don't have to. I'm not riding with you or anyone else."

Catherine sat ramrod straight as Rumlow's eyes roamed over her.

"Who's this dish?"

"I gave you my answer, Rumlow. Leave."

He laughed and stood straight. "It's a public bar, asswipe."

"But it's _my_ bar," Steve said from behind the men. "Now I'm the one telling you to leave. I won't ask again."

Steve had a shotgun in his hands. Rumlow put his hands in the air, and motioned toward the door. His men left as he backed away.

"Reconsider, Barnes. One more chance, then I won't be asking anymore."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Rumlow smirked, then he was gone.

Catherine sucked in a long breath.

"What the hell was that?"

Bucky took her hand. "You're shaking. Steve, get her something strong."

"On it."

Bucky wrapped his arms around her.

"Who was that, Bucky?"

"That jerk's been trying to recruit me into his gang for years. He can't take no for an answer."

"Does he know you're not in that life anymore?"

"He does."

Steve handed Bucky a shot of whiskey, and he held it out to Catherine.

"Here. Drink it fast."

"I don't-"

"Trust me. It'll take the edge off."

Catherine took a deep breath and knocked back the shot. She shook from head to toe, and coughed.

"Too strong."

"I know."

Steve passed her a glass of water, and she drank half before sitting it back down. Bucky cradled her face in his hands and brushed her hair back.

"You ok?"

"Take me home."

Bucky flinched, but kept his hands on her face.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. We were having a good time until he showed up. Don't let him end our night."

"No." She stared into his eyes, and shook her head. "Not my home. Your home."

"You… you wanna go back to my place?"

She nodded. "Take me home."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and took a deep breath.

"God, I thought he scared you away. Let's go home.

Bucky tossed his keys onto the coffee table and Catherine went straight for the bathroom.

"You ok?"

"Fine. I just need to splash some water on my face."

He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Back at the bar, before the jerk showed up, you were saying something."

"I was? Oh, right. Right."

"Well?"

She turned the water off and patted her face dry. Then she took his hand and led him to the sofa.

"Bucky, I've told you about my parents."

"Yeah."

"They expect a lot from me. Certain things. Certain people."

"As in no bikers?"

He smiled, and she let out a nervous chuckle.

"As much as I love the attention you give me, we… can't act that way on campus."

Bucky blinked. "You want my attention, but not in front of other people?"

"No, god, that's not what I meant."

"Well, what _did_ you mean?"

"Just that we have to be discreet. People talk, and if it gets back to my parents…"

"They'll take away your toys?"

"What?"

"The expensive car? The clothes?"

"No, Bucky-"

"Are you ashamed of me?" His voice was stern, growing loud.

"No, I'm not, I—"

"What, then?"

Tears pricked her eyes, and her voice trembled.

"They'll make me stop seeing you. My parents have connections, and they'll make it so we never see each other again."

His eyes softened as a tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't… Shit. I thought you were…"

"Bucky, I love you."

His eyes jumped up to hers.

"I can't let them take you from me."

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He pressed a lingering kiss into her hair.

"Catherine…" He took a deep breath.

"It's ok if you can't say it back."

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he brushed his thumb across her mouth, then pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too."

Catherine laughed with relief. "Really?"

"That's why Steve and I were looking at you like a couple of smiling idiots. I was telling him how much I care about you. How you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?"

"Like I can take on the world."

Catherine ran her fingers through his hair.

"And if I can take on the world," he said, "I think I can handle your parents."

She laughed, and pulled away with a sniffle.

"Bucky, you don't know my mom. She's got a very specific idea of the man who is allowed to date her daughter."

"I'm guessing he's not a mechanic who rides a Harley?"

"Good guess."

"Well, you're an adult."

"I'm an adult whose parents are covering her tuition and expenses. All of them."

"So, you _are_ afraid of losing the money."

"It's not the money. It's the opportunity."

"You know, a lot of people go to college without someone else footing the bill."

"I know, Bucky. It's just… I had plans." She brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. "You've wrecked my plans."

"You weren't exactly in my plans, either."

"What do we do?"

Bucky sighed. "For now? We do like you said. Keep it quiet. I'll stay away on campus."

"I didn't mean to stay away."

"I know. But when I'm close to you, I have to touch you."

He pressed his lips to hers, and slowly maneuvered her onto her back. He settled his hips between her legs, and buried both hands in her hair. Her gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss, and she moaned into his mouth.

Bucky kissed down her neck and buried his face against her shoulder.

"I should take you back."

"Why?"

"Because what I'm thinking right now…" he kissed her jaw. "Kitten, you'd never leave."

Catherine traced a finger along his jaw.

"Maybe I don't want to leave."

"Catherine…"

"When I'm here, even when we're just studying… being with you is my peace. I know I've lived a sheltered life, but certain things about my parents keep me on edge, always feeling like I have to make them happy. With you, _I'm_ happy. I'm content. There's no pressure. There's just us."

Bucky smiled down at her.

"I love you," she said.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then pulled her upright.

"I should still get you home."

"I won't see you again until Monday."

Bucky brushed a thumb across her jaw. "What if we spend all day together tomorrow."

"All day?"

"Yeah. Is that possible?"

"I guess I could tell them I'm spending the day with Wanda."

"Then you'd be all mine."

"I'm already all yours."

—

Catherine stopped short as she entered her bedroom. Her mother stood staring out of a window, while her father sat at her desk

"What's going on?"

"We got a call from your advisor," her father said. "It seems a Professor Wilson expressed some concern that you may be spending time with someone—"

"A hoodlum."

"Vanessa… I will handle this." Her father stood. "Your late study nights would have started around the time this association began."

"Daddy—"

"I don't want to hear anything other than 'it's a lie' come out of your mouth," her mother said.

Catherine stared at her mother for a moment, then glanced at her father, who sighed.

"Explain yourself."

"I've been helping him with World History. I knew you wouldn't approved but we was—"

"It stops now," he said. "You call him, and tell him it's done. You're not to see him again."

"Daddy. He's not a bad guy."

"He's a biker," her mother hissed. "We looked into him. His past is—"

"Is in the past. He's back in college, majoring in accounting. He was just struggling with History, and we're in the same class. He asked for help."

"And have you helped?" her father asked.

"I have."

"Then your work is done."

"Daddy, please—"

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I… I enjoy spending time with him."

"Oh, God," her mother clutched her long necklace. "You've slept with him."

"Mother… no!"

Her father narrowed his eyes. "But there's something."

"Daddy… you told me about your younger years. You got into trouble, but look at you now."

Her mother scoffed. "I don't see the point of this."

"I love him, Daddy."

Her mother stepped back. "You're not to see him again. Do you understand?"

"Daddy—"

"No! I won't allow it," her mother yelled.

"Vanessa—"

"Walter, you command her not to see him!"

Her father stepped forward and took her hands. "He doesn't love you."

"Yes, he does."

"No. He sees a beautiful, smart, rich girl who can get him what he wants."

"You don't know him."

"He has a criminal record, Cath."

"He told me everything. You don't know him."

"But I know you. You're my daughter, and I want the absolute best for you. You're not to see him again."

"Daddy—"

"Am I clear?"

She pulled her hands from his. "You can't stop me. I'm an adult."

"Yes, you are. And if this is the way you want to play this, you are more than welcome to see him."

"Walter!"

"But you will not receive another penny from me or your mother. Not one."

"You'd kick me out?"

"You would be choosing to leave. It's a choice, Catherine. Stay and go to college with the support of your parents, or go to him and claim your life as an independent adult."

"I can't believe this." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Be smart, Catherine," her mother said. "He's using you."

"I want to be alone."

Her father held his hand out to her mother, and nudged her out the door.

"Give it serious thought, Catherine. This is your future."

The door closed, and the tears fell unhindered. Catherine pulled out her phone and called Bucky.

"Hey. Didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Come get me."

"What's wrong?"

"They know. Please, come get me."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine ran from the house as soon a Bucky pulled up. Her backpack and a duffle bag hung from her shoulder.

Her mother stood in the doorway, yelling in a whispered tone. She would never cause a scene in public. Her father remained inside, arms crossed in the window.

Bucky helped her fasten her helmet, and sped away.

—

Catherine dropped her things inside Bucky's door and fell onto the sofa. Her sobs choked her words as she tried to speak, and Bucky held her until the tears stopped.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"My advisor told my parents you'd been hanging around me."

"What business is it of his?"

"I told you. My parents are connected. He's probably kept tabs on me for them since I started."

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I really didn't think it would matter that we were together on campus." He rubbed his hands soothingly across her back. "So, what did they do? What's the bag for?"

"My father gave me a choice. Go back to being the good little daughter who depends on her parents, or come to you."

"What?"

"I'm cut off."

"What about your classes?"

"I'll have to take out a loan, I guess. I'll have time. My mother will probably have me withdrawn for the semester."

"It's already paid for."

Catherine chuckled. "You don't know my mother. I honestly believe that it was her doing to have me completely cut off. My father did it, but it reeks of my mother. Dad's always been a little more open."

"Then you talk to him."

She shook her head. "Daddy's also firm. He's taken his stance, and he won't back down."

Bucky stood and paced. He ran both hands through his hair.

"But, I guess I'll get a job. It may take longer to finish school, and I'll have to settle for a BA instead of an MA, but…," she stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "we'll be together."

Bucky rubbed his hands over her arms for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Catherine."

"I'll be ok."

"No…" He removed her arms from him and turned around. "You need to go home."

"What?"

"Catherine, I never expected them to cut you off completely. This is your life… your future. I can't take that away from you."

"I can't go back. Do you not understand? They will find a way to stop me from seeing you."

"I do understand. That's why I'm taking you home."

"No!"

"Catherine—"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you don't belong here. You never did."

Catherine's eyes went wide and filled with tears.

"You said you love me."

Bucky sighed, "I said what I thought you wanted."

Her heart fell into her stomach, and twisted.

Catherine grabbed her bags and stormed out, but Bucky didn't go after her.

Cabs were always in the area, so there wouldn't be a problem getting a ride. The question was, a ride to where?

—

Steve listened as Catherine explained. The corner booth felt odd without Bucky next to her. Everything felt odd.

"I can't believe he kicked you out," Steve said. "Catherine, I don't care what he said, he loves you."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Even Maria saw it."

Catherine scoffed. "Yeah, Maria. You know, she actually had the nerve to tell _me_ not to hurt _him_."

"Because when it comes to opening himself up, Bucky isn't as tough as he seems. We've seen him get hurt before. That's what was so great about you. You were the first woman he'd shown interest in for a while, and Maria and I both like you. You're great for Bucky."

"Yeah, well, apparently it was all an act for him. He just wanted to keep his tutor and makeout partner around."

"I don't believe that for one second." Steve shook his head. "I'm calling him."

"No! That's not why I came here."

"Why _did_ you come here?"

She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know. I had nowhere else."

"What about your friend, Wanda?"

"She lives closer to campus, and her parents live down the street from mine. I didn't know if…"

"If what?"

"If she'd take me in. If her parents would forbid it. They pay for her apartment. I don't want to get her in trouble, too."

Steve covered Catherine's hand on the table with his.

"If you need a place to stay, Maria and I have a guest room."

Catherine choked out a sob, and nodded.

"Well, well, well… it's the girlfriend, but not with Barnes."

Steve rolled his eyes and stood as Rumlow approached the table.

"Get out."

"I'm a customer."

"No, you're a troublemaker. Get out."

Catherine wiped her eyes as two more men came in and flanked Rumlow.

"Where's your buddy?" Rumlow said.

"Not here."

Rumlow smiled at Catherine in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Come keep me company, sweetheart."

"Back off, Rumlow," Steve ground through his teeth.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Hard pass," Catherine said.

"It wasn't a request."

"I want you out of my bar," Steve yelled. "Right now, or I'm—"

One of Rumlow's goons launched himself at Steve, and they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Catherine, run!"

She ran toward the back of the bar as Steve fought Rumlow's men, but Rumlow grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from her feet. She screamed and kicked while he carried her outside, past Steve's unconscious body on the floor.

"Steve!"

"He'll be fine. We want him to call your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, right."

"He's not, asshole. He broke up with me."

Rumlow set her on her feet. "Do you ever shut up?" His fist connected with her jaw, and the world spun as she crumpled to the ground. Rumlow threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here."

— **** ~~~~

Bucky burst through the door. "What happened?"

"I told you, they took her." Steve sat at the bar with a cold cloth pressed to his eye. He held out a piece of paper with a phone number. "This was on the floor next to me when I woke up." His eye was practically swollen shut.

"Shit, Steve."

"I'm fine. Call Rumlow and get Catherine back."

Bucky pounded the numbers into his phone and waited. Each ring felt like a death toll.

"Barnes, so nice of you to call."

"Let her go, asshole."

Rumlow tsked into the phone. "Is that any way to negotiate?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your loyalty. Join us, and she walks free."

"This is how you recruit? You're dumber than I thought."

"Keep it up, Barnes. I'm not opposed to her having to be carried out instead of walking."

Bucky ran a hand over his face. "Let me talk to her."

"Bucky?" Her voice trembled with fear and tears.

"It's me, sweetheart. Just stay calm, ok? I'm coming to get you."

"Bucky, don't do it—"

Bucky heard the crack of a hand against flesh, and Catherine's yelp. He tightened his fist at his side.

"The only way she walks is if you join. What's it gonna be?"

"I'm in."

—

Bucky stood in front of the large house. It was late, and he knew this was enemy territory, but he hoped that they would listen to him, or at least—

"Mr. Barnes." Catherine's father let the door fall open a bit, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't imagine why you're here. You already have my daughter."

"Sir, I don't have a lot of time. Catherine's in trouble, and I need your help."

Her father closed the door and stepped outside. "What kind of trouble?"

Bucky sighed. "It's a long story, sir."

"Follow me. Tell me on the way."

—

"Rumlow!"

Bucky's voice rang out through the warehouse, and Catherine sobbed in relief. She wanted to run out to him, but her restraints made that impossible.

Voices were lower as Bucky and Rumlow talked, but one of Rumlow's men soon came in and cut Catherine free. He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, to Rumlow. Bucky stood about three yards away.

"So, you're in?"

"I'm in," Bucky said. "Let her go."

Rumlow shoved Catherine forward. "Go."

After the first, sudden jolt, Catherine ran into Bucky's arms. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, and buried a hand in her hair.

"Don't look around or make any faces. Your dad is waiting in Steve's car on the street outside the fence behind me. You _run_ there and jump in the backseat. Got it?"

She nodded, and Bucky took her face in his hands. Her jaw and cheek were bruised, and a cut scarred the corner of her mouth.

"I'm ok," she whispered.

Bucky shook his head. "This is not ok." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then down her face to her lips. "I'm sorry. Tell your dad I'll keep my end of the deal."

"What deal?"

"He'll fill you in."

"What is this," Rumlow shouted, "Casablanca? Say goodbye."

"Bucky, what deal?"

"For your safety."

"Bucky—"

"Go, Catherine. Now."

She hesitated until Bucky walked toward Rumlow, then she ran to the car. When she got close, her father stepped out and she ran into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Cath, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"What deal did you make with Bucky? What's his end of the deal?"

"Get in and we'll talk."

Catherine ducked inside, and her father followed.

"Hey, Catherine," Steve said from the driver's seat.

"Steve, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. That jerk used brass knuckles. Maria will kill me when she sees the bruise, but I'm ok. You ok?"

"I'm ok." She sat back and turned to her father. "What deal?"

"Bucky came to me for help. He knew the only way to get you safely from Rumlow was to agree to his terms and join his gang. Which means you have to come home."

"Those were the terms he agreed to?"

"No. His side of the deal was to never see you again."

"Daddy—"

"It's for your own good. My end of the deal was to use my connections. I made a quick call to a detective friend who is tasked with keeping gang violence down. Rumlow is small, but has been popping up on his radar more and more. Bucky will help take them down from the inside before they get worse."

"He's really joining Rumlow?"

"Yes. And you _cannot_ be involved with him. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, Dad—"

"Catherine! This is not a joke."

"I know."

"You're to stay away from him, his apartment, and this young man's bar. It's for their safety, too."

"I understand."

"Your mother is worried sick. She won't be happy when we get home. Just let her yell if she yells."

"Yes, sir."

Catherine lay her head on her father's shoulder, and he wrapped her in his arms.

"For the record," he said, "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Me, either."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled against him.

—

"Catherine Grace, how dare you put your parents through this!"

Her mother started yelling as soon as the front door opened. Her father entered first, and she heard her mother before she saw her.

"Of all the low class scum you—" She stared at Catherine's face, and her lip began to tremble. "Oh, Catherine." Her mother wrapped her in her arms. "I'm sorry." She pulled back and brushed her fingers over her daughter's face. "You're safe. You're home. That's all that matters." She hugged her again, then cleared her throat. "Let's get you into a hot shower, and then into bed."

Catherine let her mother tend to her. She knew her mother had been worried, and that she was concerned for her, because her mother had never backed down from one of her tirades so quickly. The sudden change from anger to concern let Catherine see behind the social wall her mother had built up over the years.

As Catherine washed her hair and examined her body for bruises, she thought of Bucky. She felt guilty for what he'd done. He did it for her. Despite his saying that she didn't mean it when he said he loved her, he had to care for her. He wouldn't have made the deal if he didn't. And she could never see him again to thank him, or to tell him that she still loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Five months later**

Catherine sat at her desk, studying the photo of the painting she chose for her paper. Her father knocked, then entered her room.

"You have a visitor."

She smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Catherine bounced down the stairs and into Wanda's arms.

"How was your trip?" She pulled her to the sofa in the parlor.

"Wonderful," Wanda said. "Germany is a beautiful country."

"It's one of my favorite places."

Wanda sighed. "Maybe one day I'll go somewhere you _haven't_ been."

"Then you could tell me all about it."

Wanda lowered her voice. "Have you seen the news?"

Catherine nodded.

"Bucky is getting a deal, though. Right?"

"Daddy didn't tell me details, but the detective knew what Bucky was doing. He's how they knew to make the arrest. I don't know why they arrested him, too." She played with the hem of her shirt. "I'm worried about him."

"I know. Have you had any contact with Steve?"

"Once," she whispered. "But he said Bucky cut him out. No word since that night."

"What are you ladies gossiping about?" her father asked as he entered the room. "I hope that wasn't a certain biker's name that I heard."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Foster. I brought it up. I saw the arrest on the news."

He sat in his wingback chair and grabbed his newspaper. "Yes. It's about time. I was beginning to think Mr. Barnes returned to his old life willingly."

"Daddy! I told you Bucky changed."

"So he says, sweetheart."

Her father's eyes lingered on hers for a moment, then flicked to his paper. The discussion was over.

"Tell me about Germany," she said to Wanda.

—

**Two months later**

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"I have a test in two days."

"So, you'll study tomorrow."

Catherine quirked her eyebrow up. "You're acting weird."

Her father smiled. "Can't I give my girl a surprise now and then?

"A surprise? What for?"

He shrugged. "I know everything that happened was hard on you, but you handled yourself like an adult. You stayed at home, even though it was clear you were angry at first. You buckled down. You've been doing wonderful in your classes. Most importantly, you've taken steps to better your relationship with your mother. I know she's not an easy woman, but she loves you."

"I know."

"Just consider this surprise your reward."

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot at Steve's bar.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going in. Steve Rogers is a good man. His wife is a good woman."

"You checked up on them, didn't you?"

He smiled. "I want you to have good friends. These people helped when you needed it most."

"But you wouldn't let me see them before?"

"Sweetheart, as far as I was concerned, the night you left our house was a tantrum. I didn't realize then how much you cared for him, or that you'd met new friends through him. Now, I can see that you still love him, and still care for Steve and his wife."

"I do."

"Well, I won't keep you away from them anymore."

She hugged him across the console. "Thank you."

"Steve knows you're coming. He seems pretty happy about that."

Inside, she scanned the crowded bar for Steve.

"Someone's having a party," she said. Balloons and streamers filled the room.

Steve's eyes connected with Catherine's, and he smiled. He whispered to a man next to him, and the man turned around. Catherine's eyes went wide as tears filled them.

"Bucky?"

She wanted to run to him, but hesitated. Bucky seemed just as lost and conflicted.

Steve gave Bucky a push, and he started walking.

"Hello, Mr. Foster."

"Barnes."

Bucky's gaze slowly shifted to Catherine. He looked different. His hair was short now. His face was completely shaven.

"Catherine… how are you?"

"I'm… I don't know how to answer that."

"Good," her dad said. "That means I can talk. Let's go to a table out of the way, shall we?"

Bucky led them to his booth in the corner. Once they were seated, he sat across from them.

"A lot of things happened over the past year. Lying, sneaking… kidnapping."

"Sir, I never meant for—"

Her father held up a hand, and Bucky stopped talking.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Mr. Barnes. I want an honest answer."

Bucky nodded.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Bucky looked at Catherine with heavy eyes. "More than anything."

"Steve tells me you've got an internship at SHIELD Technologies."

"You've talked to Steve?"

"I have. Is he correct?"

"Yes, sir. Steve introduced me to Mr. Fury several months ago."

"And does he know about everything that's happened?"

"He does. He's offered me the internship, and an entry-level job until I can finish my degree. I'll have a position waiting for me."

Catherine's eyes ping-ponged between the two of them, often lingering on Bucky.

Finally, her father turned to her. "I think he can bring you home, right?"

"What?"

"No later than midnight. You've got an early class."

"Daddy… really?"

He nodded with a smile, and Catherine threw her arms around his shoulders.

"You don't object anymore?"

"I think Bucky has shown what kind of man he really is, and I'd rather you find a good man who had to earn his way, than a stuffy silver-spoon brat who treats you like arm candy."

"What about Mother?"

"She's coming around. We've had some long… _long_ discussions."

Catherine chuckled.

Her dad reached across the table and shook Bucky's hand.

"She's precious cargo."

"I know, sir."

He kissed her forehead, then stood. "I'm going to leave. You two have fun."

Once they were alone, Bucky cleared his throat.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I still can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I."

Bucky moved to her side of the table, and took her hand.

"My biggest regret is telling you I didn't really love you that night. When Rumlow let you go… I just wanted to run away with you. Right then and there."

"I would have gone."

"I know. That's why I'm glad I didn't ask." He shifted closer. "Catherine, I'm in a good spot right now. If you decide you still want me, I can—"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Of course I still want you. I never stopped wanting you. I love you."

Bucky smiled and brushed a thumb over her lips. "I love you, too."

They leaned in, both hesitant, but neither willing to pull away, until their lips touched. Once Catherine felt his mouth against hers again, she lost all control of her emotions. Tears sprang into her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself against him until he pulled her into his lap.

"Hey, Buck! This is _your_ celebration party. Come on." Steve winked at them.

"Celebration?"

"I'm officially finished with the Rumlow stuff. In return for saving you, and helping put Rumlow and his boys away, my past criminal record has been expunged."

"Bucky, that's wonderful." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Not sure about the short hair, though."

"It's accountant hair."

Catherine laughed. "Maybe, but I can't grab onto it like I used to."

Bucky grinned. "I left it a little long on top."

He moved her hand a bit and she fisted his hair, making him grunt.

Catherine pressed her lips against his ear. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Well, it would be rude to leave now, since it's for me." He ran his hands up and down her back and sides. "But if I give Steve a heads up, maybe half an hour?"

She nodded. "Then you can take me home?"

"Then I'll take you home." He smiled.

—

"We've got two hours," Bucky said as he closed the door. "What do you want to do?"

He didn't leave time for her to answer. His lips were on her neck, her back pressed against the wall.

"Bucky…."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, baby."

Catherine ran her hand through the thickest part of Bucky's hair, and held him to her.

"Bucky… make love to me."

His kisses slowed, and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You sure?"

She popped the button of his jeans open and trailed her fingers along the waistband.

"I almost lost you. I don't want to wait one more minute. I've never been more sure about anything."

He lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.

—

Bucky brushed the sweat-slicked hair from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. Her breath was ragged, her skin flushed. She pulled him down onto her and held him there.

"You ok?" Bucky whispered in her ear.

"Wonderful." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Who knew an accountant could do that?"

They both laughed, and Bucky blushed.

"Well, I'm not an accountant yet."

"Mmm… and you'll always have some of that bad boy biker in you."

"Always." He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue alongside hers. "You taste so good."

"You sure it's not the cake we had at the party?"

"Kitten, I didn't mean your mouth."

Catherine blushed, and he flipped them over so that she was lying on top of him. His hands slid over her entire body, gripping her hips, bottom, and breasts as they roamed past.

"I could stay here forever," she said.

"I could keep you here forever."

—

Bucky sat next to Catherine's father as she walked across the stage to get her BA. He'd had lengthy talks with her father about both his and Catherine's futures. His was set, with a good outlook. Catherine's was open to opportunity as she went forward with the Masters program. Her father continued to pay for her education, and even offered to pay off Bucky's loans, but he declined.

Bucky's eyes never left Catherine. She beamed on that stage. Years of hard work got her the honor of Summa Cum Laude. She winked at him before she sat back down.

After the ceremony, Catherine hugged her mother and father, then she threw herself into Bucky's arms. He spun her around before cradling her face in his hands.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Back to the house for the celebration lunch," her mother said.

Bucky smiled, and released Catherine. "I'll see you later at Steve's."

"Are you not coming James?"

Catherine and Bucky both turned and stared. She was the only one who used his given name.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Foster, I didn't realize I was invited."

"Well, of course you are. Don't be absurd."

She waved her hand in the air and walked away. Catherine's father chuckled.

"That's her way of saying you're accepted, my boy."

Her dad squeezed his shoulder, then followed his wife to the car.

—

The jukebox was queued up to play one slow song after another. Bucky held Catherine close, and they barely swayed to the music, but neither wanted to sit.

Other patrons joined them occasionally, but the floor was empty for the most part. Steve and Maria joined them for a few songs before Steve touched Bucky's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Bucky squeezed Catherine tighter. "I do. Don't you have your own girl?"

"Come on. I wanna dance with the college grad. Switch partners."

"Fine." Bucky kissed her. "One song." Bucky gave an exaggerated bow to Maria. "M'lady."

She shoved at his shoulder, then took his hand to dance.

Steve winked at Catherine, then pulled her close.

"I'm really happy for you, Cath."

"Thanks, Steve."

"You know, I appreciate you coming here to celebrate, but I can tell you two would rather be alone. You don't have to stay."

"Don't be silly, we love being here."

"I know you do. But I also know that two people pressed that close against each other with their eyes closed would much rather be somewhere else."

Catherine chuckled. "Are we that obvious?"

"No subtlety at all."

Catherine pulled back, put both hands to Steve's face, and pulled him down to kiss his forehead.

"Hey," Bucky said, "that's not dancing."

She winked at Steve, then grabbed Bucky's hand. "Let's go home."

"We can't just leave."

"Yeah, you can," Steve said. "Get out."

—

Catherine pulled Bucky into a kiss as soon as his apartment door closed. She led him toward the bedroom, but he pulled back.

"Hang on, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"I, uh… I wanted to talk to you."

He sat on the sofa, and Catherine's face fell.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"God, no. You'll have to file a restraining order to keep me away." He took her hand and pulled her to sit next to him. "I've just been thinking about us. We haven't had an easy relationship."

"Not really."

"But I think every moment was worth it to be where we are now."

She brushed her thumb over his cheek. "I think so, too."

"So, uh… I wanted to slow down a minute and tell you how much I love you."

"Baby, I love you, too."

He pulled a small box from his pocket and slipped to the floor on one knee.

"I can't imagine my life without you."

Catherine covered her mouth with her hand. The ring in the box was simple, but elegant.

"Will you be my wife, Catherine?"

She slipped to her knees in front of him and kissed him. "Yes."

Bucky slipped the ring onto her finger and tossed the box to the floor. He tugged her up onto the sofa and maneuvered her under him, his hips snug between her legs. He kissed her chin, then traced her jaw with his nose.

"I love you."

"Take me to bed, Bucky."

He brushed her hair back. "I will."

"Now."

"You're between semesters. I don't start until the fall. My internship doesn't start for two weeks." He kissed down her neck. "You're mine all weekend. At least. I want to take my time."

"And what do you plan on doing with me?"

"That depends. Do you want the biker or the accountant?"

"I think I want the biker tonight."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Well, then… wanna go for a ride, Kitten?"

"A ride? Bucky, I don't want to go out."

He slipped his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"I wasn't talking about the bike, sweetheart."


End file.
